The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a moldboard, or plow, is a tool used to remove debris from the roadway, and also use in farming for initial cultivation of soil in preparation for sowing seed or planting to loosen or turn the soil. Plows can be attached to the front of a vehicle or drawn either by animals such as horses or camels or through a tractor. A plow may be made of wood, iron, or steel.
Typically, a vehicle lighting system consists of lighting and signaling devices mounted or integrated to the front, sides, rear, and in some cases the top of the motor vehicle. The purpose of this system is to provide illumination for the driver to operate the vehicle safely after dark, to increase the conspicuity of the vehicle, and to display information about the vehicle's presence, position, size, direction of travel, and driver's intentions regarding direction and speed of travel.
It is known that lighting positioned in proximity to a moldboard rests on a lighting stand. The lighting stand includes a rod that the lighting attaches to. The lighting stand extends the lighting to an elevation above the vehicle lighting. Due to the linear configuration of the light stand, instability and shaking may occur to the lighting during operation and driving, thereby causing the lighting to shake and misadjust. These undesirable effects may not optimize the illumination on the roadway.
Often, towing a vehicle from a vehicle having a connected moldboard requires connecting the tow line to the vehicle from behind the moldboard. This can create an awkward angle for towing. Connecting a jumper cable to a vehicle with a moldboard requires reaching around the moldboard to access the vehicle hood. This can be time consuming and dangerous.
Even though the above cited methods for providing vehicle lighting while attached to a moldboard address some of the needs of the market, a moldboard utility system that integrates vehicle lights, towing, and powering directly from the moldboard is still desired.